facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto V
n Grand Theft Auto V 'is a video game developed by Rockstar North. It is the fifteenth installment in the Grand Theft Auto franchise and the successor of Grand Theft Auto IV. It was released in September 17th 2013. Plot Nine years after a botched robbery in Ludendorff, North Yankton at one of Bobcat Security's banks which resulted in the disappearance of Trevor Phillips and the death of Brad Snider, Michael De Santa continued his life living under witness protection with his family, they move to Los Santos to live in a mansion. Meanwhile, Franklin Clinton and his friend Lamar Davis work as repo men for Simeon Yeterian, they steal two cars for him and then infiltrate a Vagos-controlled territory to steal a Bagger motorcycle for him, but they instead keep it for themselves. Franklin then goes to repossess an SUV BeeJay XL which is owned by Jimmy De Santa, Franklin attempts to escape with it but is ambushed by Michael and held gunpoint while driving. Franklin is then forced to crash through a window of Simeon's business place, so Michael then beats up Simeon for his actions and leaves. Franklin manages to befriend Michael and eventually Michael and Franklin work together to pull down a deck on a mountain where his wife's tennis coach was hiding (who slept with his wife), which was owned by Mexican cartel leader Martin Madrazos' mistress. Martin forces Michael to go and repay him for the damage. Characters *'Franklin Clinton: 'A young African-American man who dreams of becoming big-time in Los Santos, a world where the glory days of street gangs have long passed. He worked as a repo man for a luxury car dealership, but his goal makes him tired of his current status. He eventually meets Michael De Santa and the two manage to pull off a jewel store heist, they then meet Trevor Phillips and execute more heists. *'Michael De Santa: 'A retired bank robber who moves to Los Santos with his family after striking a deal with the FIB. He meets Franklin Clinton and returns to his criminal life after getting on the wrong side of a Mexican Cartel Leader. He then reunites with one of his former heist crew members, Trevor Phillips, and together they pull off more heists. *'Trevor Phillips: 'A mentally unstable redneck and bank robber. A former Air Force pilot, Trevor based himself in Sandy Shores, where he founded Trevor Phillips Enterprises, which mainly deals with drugs and weapons. While living in his small trailer in the middle of Blaine County, Trevor discovers Michael is still alive, so he tracks him down in Los Santos and the two reunite. The trio pull off heists to become rich and wealthy. *'Lester Crest: 'An old friend of Michael's and is the mastermind behind the heists Michael, Franklin and Trevor pull off. He also issues assassination missions for Franklin. *'Dave Norton: 'An FIB Agent and a good friend of Michael. He arranged Michael's witness protection and writes to Trevor under the guise of Brad, who is killed in a cash depot ambush when he got in the way of a shot to Trevor. He gives jobs to Michael, Franklin and Trevor. *'Lamar Davis: 'One of Franklin's best friends. Lamar has opposing ideals with Franklin, often leading to arguments between the two. He will work with Trevor and the two also befriend each other. Lamar has to get protection and goes into hiding when Stretch turns on him. *'Steve Haines: 'A highly decorated, yet highly corrupt FIB Agent. Using his position as Dave Norton's superior, Haines uses Franklin, Michael and Trevor to help him undermine the IAA. He will eventually want Trevor dead since he is a liability. *'Devin Weston: 'A billionaire businessman with a stake in many San Andreas businesses, including Merryweather Security. Introduced by Steve Haines, Franklin, Trevor and Michael eventually go to work for him but quickly turn against him after Weston refuses to pay the trio and after Michael disobeys his wishes for the Richards Majestic studios. He will eventually want Michael dead since he is partially responsible for Molly's death. *'Amanda De Santa: *'Jimmy De Santa:' *'Tracey De Santa:' *'Brad Snider:' *'Stretch:' *'Wei Cheng:' *'Martin Madrazo:' *'Solomon Richards:' *'Ron Jakowski:' *'Wade Hebert:' *'Molly Schultz:' *'Chop:' *'Chef:' *'Tao Cheng:' *'Cheng's Translator:' *'Elwood O'Neil:' *'Fabien LaRouche:' *'Lazlow Jones:' *'Simeon Yeterian:' *'Isiah Friedlander:' *'Denise Clinton:' *'Tanisha Jackson:' *'Floyd Hebert:' *'Debra:' *'Andreas Sanchez:' *'Ferdinand Kerimov:' *'Patricia Madrazo:' *'Rocco Pelosi:' *'Johnny Klebitz:' *'D:' *'Oscar Guzman:' Gameplay Missions Weapons Melee *'Fist:' *'Baseball Bat:' *'Knife:' *'Nightstick:' *'Crowbar:' *'Golf Club:' *'Hammer:' *'Broken Bottle:' *'Antique Cavalry Dagger:' Handguns *'Pistol:' *'Combat Pistol:' *'AP Pistol:' *'Stun Gun:' *'Pistol .50:' *'SNS Pistol:' *'Heavy Pistol:' *'Vintage Pistol:' Sub-Machine Guns *'Micro SMG:' *'SMG:' *'Assault SMG:' *'Gusenburg Sweeper:' Shotguns *'Pump Shotgun:' *'Sawed-Off Shotgun:' *'Assault Shotgun:' *'Bullpup Shotgun:' *'Musket:' Assault Rifles *'Assault Rifle:' *'Carbine Rifle:' *'Advanced Rifle:' *'Special Carbine:' *'Bullpup Rifle:' Light Machine Guns *'MG:' *'Combat MG:' Sniper Rifles *'Sniper Rifle:' *'Heavy Sniper:' Heavy Weapons *'RPG:' *'Grenade Launcher:' *'Minigun:' *'Firework Launcher:' Thrown *'Sticky Bomb:' *'Grenade:' *'Tear Gas:' *'Molotov Cocktail:' *'Fireworks:' Other *'Parachute:' *'Jerry Can:' Vehicles Downloadable Content